DaveJohn One-shot
by FandomsWonderland413
Summary: Just a one-shot I wrote to see if the fanfiction public liked my writing style, and wanted to read more! I do not own Homestuck or any of the characters I just own the plot. Cover-art not mine.


AU: This is a one-shot I wrote to see if the fanfiction public liked my writing style, and to see if they wanted me to write more. So please if you could review, and tell me what you think, that would be great!

"Davvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvve!" You sigh as you here the loud moan erupt from your friends mouth.

"What could you possibly want egderp?" You ask, this was not the first time today, that he had said this. In fact this was the 4th time today. You looked over at your blue eyed roommate. He smiled at you, but that soon ended when a sigh escaped his lips, and a frown replaced them.

"I'm bored!" You look over at the chair he is sitting in; starring him down.

"Again, really?"

"Yes Dave, we haven't done anything today!" You sigh and sit up from your slouched position. You scan over the derp once again, he is slouching in his chair, his hair falls into his eyes, barely hiding his bright blue irises. He actually looks pretty cute. That's it. You have an idea to entertain him. You stand up walking over, and making direct eye contact with John. 'You'll never complain after this' is all you can think as you approach him. You watch as he glances up at you and his blue eyes a revealed fully.

"Dave what are you doing?" You watch him eye you, as you sit on him. His eyes widen and his face is powdered a light pink. You lean back on him stretching before curling up in his lap burying your head in the nook of his neck.

"DAVE!? What the hell!?" You just lay there smiling to yourself. He tries to push you off, but to no avail. You remain there; breathing in the smell of his shampoo. You look up at the derp, and he is just looking straight forward, his face is stained a deep scarlet. You can't hold in your laughter, and roll off of John. You watch as he takes a deep breath, and looks down at you.

"What was that about?!"His voice was shaky. You smirk, he was really cute. You stand up, and stare at him behind your aviators.

"You were bored." You watch as his blush fades away.

"God dammit Dave." You smirk.

"Whatever bro." You walk towards the kitchen; opening the fridge, and grabbing a bottle of apple juice; Oblivious of the John behind you. You feel hands on your hips, but there not there for long as they move to your waist.

"Egbert what are you do-"You stop mid-sentence as John begins to tickle you. You quickly place the apple juice on the counter so it doesn't spill, and the spin around to see a smiling John. You grab his wrists, and the tickling is seized, you catch your breath; you raise an eyebrow from behind your aviators.

"What the hellwas that John?"

"Revenge." You open your mouth to say something, but then close it. You look over him again he seems pretty proud of himself. He had a confident smirk on his face. You sigh, and let go of him. 'This means war.' You watch as he waltz's out of the room looking very proud, but he won't be acting that way for long.

It was later in the day, almost dinner. John seemed to forget this afternoon's events, but you didn't. You had been thinking of it for most the day and you thought of something that would trigger his 'no homo' mindset, but that would have to wait you were hungry, and the time was approaching five am. You stood, it was your night to cook, and thanks to John you actually wouldn't give them food poisoning. After much frustration you actually managed to make spaghetti, and not screw up.

"JOHN!" Your voice was meet with the creaking of an opening door.

"Yeah?"

"Food." You watch as he taste it before actually putting it on his plate.

"Is there something wrong Master Chef?" Your voice dripping with sarcasm. He looks up at you, and smiles.

"No nothing." He eats, and you watch, thinking plotting; going over, and over your plan. Afterwards you clean dishes, and enter in the living room where John sits watching TV. It's Hours later, and you seemed to be back in the same position that you were in earlier, when this war started; you were on the couch, and John was once again in the chair. You smirked 'time to begin'. You stood up, and yawned.

"John I'm going to go to sleep." He glanced up at you hearing his name.

"Okay Dave."

"I'll probably go to bed soon too." He said glancing back at the TV. You shook your head, and walked into your room. Stripping off your shirt, and jeans. 'Time to begin.' You open your door, and glance down the hallway down into the living room; sure enough he was still sitting attention fixed on the TV. You run across the hallway to the room right across from yours, and close the door. It's dark, and your shades being on your face doesn't help. You try to remember, and map out Johns room in your head, but you didn't come in here all that often. You feel your way around. There is something solid against your hand. You feel it. It's high up platform, and something is sitting on it- wait this is his desk. You feel more to your right remember only one thing that John's bed was on the right side of the room. You start walking towards the right. You don't feel anything but then you feel the mattress against your legs. You feel your way around finding a comfortable position, trying to stay as hidden as possible; so if John dose turn on the light he will think it was just a pile of blankets. You fidget, and squirm around till your comfortable finally just laying breathing in the smell of his room. 'God dammit why does everything smell so good.' It seems like hours while you lay there, but soon enough you hear the door creak open. You listen, and hear him shuffling around. The zip of his jeans is one of the only noises you are able to define under this big asspile of blankets. The last thing you hear is the sound of plastic, and what you can only guess is his glasses. There is a shift in the weight of the bed, and suddenly there was an Egbert; right in front of you all tiered, cute, and vulnerable. John pulled all the blankets that once kept you warm, off of you, and on to him. He sighs, and nuzzles into the blanket 'This is your chance.' You scout ever so slightly towards him. Positioning yourself behind him you rap your arms around his waist, and pull him closer. He screams, and it wasn't quite; the neighbors are going to think something's wrong. He turns around and there is a stinging sensation against your face from where John just slapped you.

"What the HELLDave?!"You can't hold it in, and start laughing. He gives you a blank stare, and turns around to switch a lamp on his bed side table on. You look back at him in the dimly lit ten room.

"Aww come on Egbert lighten up." He looks pretty pissed, but you can't help but smile. You watch with him, as he goes from looking pissed off to, blushing. Hi hides his face, and now your actually concerned 'Fuck please tell me I didn't trigger him.' You grab his shoulder shaking him a bit.

"Hey man I'm sorry." He looks up at you, and gog why is he so cute. For a moment you can feel heat rising to your face, but you push it down keeping your cool kid façade.

"Dave I um…" He trails off of the sentence, and looks down nervously. You can hear him take a deep breath in the dim room. When he looks up again there is confidence in his eyes.

"Do you maybe, want to umm- stay in here?" The end comes out fast, but not enough for you to get confused at what he said; and now you're the one blushing, your cool-kid façade flying out the window with no hope of returning soon.

"Uhh-h ss- sure." You stutter, and fuck up that entire one word sentence. He smiles at you, and turns around, and switches the lamp back to off before lying down. You take of your aviators which you still had promptly on your face, and place them over on the desk; on which the lamp and John's glasses sat.

"Um John." He shifts as a response, and you completely forgot what you were going to say. So you lay behind him once again, and wrap your arms around him; hoping he's not uncomfortable with this. But you're reassured as he snuggles into you, and sighs.

'Well this turned out to be a better day than you thought'

AU: Well I really do hope you enjoyed reading this. Again this was a just a little one-shot to see if my writing style was liked. I've gotten hurtful comments before, and I guess I just wanted to try again! So if you could leave a review telling me if you liked it or not, or any helpful advice you may have I'll be happy to see it.


End file.
